Je ne savais pas qu'on était devenus polygames
by SOM-house
Summary: " Enfin, je crois qu'entre choisir d'être vu nu dans les bras de mon amant, et la situation actuelle, il n'y a pas photo, je préfère encore qu'un des huit types avec qui je partage une maison nous voit en train de faire l'amour. "


Auteur : Fishy

Pairing : LeeHae

Rating : K

Je me demande vraiment comment on a réussit à en arriver là. Alors qu'on faisait de notre mieux pour nous comporter naturellement, comme les amis que nous étions avant de commencer notre .. relation. Le pire c'est que visiblement on arrivait bien à cacher ça puisque personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Enfin, les autres le savaient puisqu'on leur avait explicitement dit peu de temps après que l'on commence à sortir ensemble. Jung Su m'a dit que si on ne s'affichait pas devant le public, les autres avaient au moins le droit de savoir, et qu'il valait d'ailleurs sûrement mieux leur dire plutôt qu'ils nous découvrent un jour dans une situation .. embarrassante. Enfin, je crois qu'entre choisir d'être vu nu dans les bras de mon amant, et la situation actuelle, il n'y a pas photo, je préfère encore qu'un des huit types avec qui je partage une maison nous voit en train de faire l'amour.

Pétrifié sur mon siège, je regarde sur l'écran géant la photo qui est apparue par le plus grand des hasards il y a de cela une poignée de secondes. Tout autour de moi, je sens mes camarades aussi tétanisés que moi. L'émission avait commencé depuis un petit quart d'heure à peine avant que le présentateur n'annonce que le staff du Star King avait reçu quelque chose de très intéressant à propos de certains membres du groupe. Bons joueurs, nous avons tous souris mécaniquement, tout en nous demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. J'avais tourné la tête pour échanger un regard étonné avec Ye Sung tout en continuant de sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran géant. Et effectivement, c'était quelque chose de très intéressant pour le coup. Tellement intéressant qu'aucun de nous n'avait pu le prévoir .. Horrifié, je continue de regarder le cliché où l'on voyait très distinctement Jung Su me plaquer contre un mur de la loge normalement fermée, et nos lèvres scellées. Non vraiment, jamais je n'aurais pu croire que quelque chose comme ça arriverait aujourd'hui. Détachant avec beaucoup de mal mes yeux de l'écran, je parcours du regard la salle pour voir le public regarder fixement la photographie. Plus aucun bruit, pas de chuchotement, pas de hurlement de groupie, pas de grognement de dégoût, rien du tout. Je reporte alors mon attention sur Jung Su, qui depuis tout à l'heure est resté planté debout près de Kang Ho Dong ; même d'ici je peux voir les jointures de ses doigts serrés autour de son micro qui ont viré au blanc.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ? Rigoler, dire « haha, quelle bonne blague ! Ce photomontage est vraiment très bien fait, on y croirait ! » ? Ou alors tout avouer, révéler au grand jour notre relation .. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Il fallait que quelqu'un trouve une solution, qu'on se sorte de cette panade par n'importe quel moyen, même le plus ridicule possible.

Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Ça doit être Hyuk Jae, il était assis derrière moi. Je tourne alors la tête pour lui jeter un regard implorant. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas mon meilleur ami qui a agit de la sorte. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner complètement que je vois Hee Chul plonger sur moi, attraper mon visage entre ses deux mains et coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abruti ? Comme si on n'était pas suffisamment dans la merde comme ça, il veut faire croire qu'on est qu'une espèce de harem de gays qui sortons tous ensemble ou quoi ? Lorsqu'il lâche mon visage et s'écarte de moi, je n'ai même pas le temps de lui adresser un regard haineux et de râler que je vois Ye Sung se rapprocher à son tour dangereusement de moi. C'est sans véritable surprise que je me retrouve à nouveau en train d'embrasser quelqu'un sous les yeux de mon petit ami qui .. qui quoi d'ailleurs ? Lorsque mon nouvel agresseur me relâche, je tourne la tête vers Jung Su et voit à ma grande surprise un petit sourire amusé filtrer sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cinéma encore ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je suis le seul qui ne soit pas au courant de ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? En tournant la tête vers le public avant que la stupide idée de m'embrasser ne traverse l'esprit d'un autre de mes camarades, je vois certaines fans nous scruter avec un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Du bruit s'élève enfin parmi l'assistance, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis que la photo était apparue sur l'écran. Une adolescente pointe quelque chose dans mon dos tout en chuchotant à l'oreille de son amie. Je pivote alors .. Mais peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. J'ai le temps de voir Sung Min courir vers Jung Su avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser avant que ma vue ne soit obstruée par un Hee Chul attrapant Hyuk Jae par le col de sa chemise. Celui-ci se laisse grassement tiré en avant et ne bronche même pas lorsque les lèvres de notre aîné ne se pose sur les siennes.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller, c'est ça. Horrifié, je vois que Sung Min a lâché Jung Su et le traîne maintenant de notre côté. Tout autour de moi, mes amis s'attrape par les mains, le menton, avant de s'embrasser sans aucune gêne. Si au début il n'y avait dans l'assistance et parmi les autres invités que de petits chuchotements, tout le monde discute maintenant ouvertement, se demandant ce que peut signifier ce manège, si l'on n'a pas avalé quelque chose d'illicite avant de monter sur le plateau .. Au bout de deux interminables minutes, après que je sois à nouveau sollicité pour d'autres baisers avec Ryeo Wook puis Kyu Hyun, et enfin Jung Su – même si c'était plutôt moi qui l'avait embrassé, profitant du bazar général – un semblant de calme s'installe sur le plateau. Les discussions autour de nous cessent subitement, ne subsistent que quelques toux gênées.

Je lance un regard complètement perdu à Jung Su, qui me répond avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers l'assitance.

« Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent ce que peuvent bien signifier cette photo et la .. scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister. Comment dire .. Notre groupe a souvent l'habitude de lancer des petits jeux ..

- En témoigne le water game de l'an dernier, intervient Shin Dong en souriant.

- Par exemple. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais on a finit par s'habituer au fan-service de certains, lança Jung Su avec un regard appuyé en direction de Hee Chul. Alors pour nous, tous ces baisers ne signifient pas grand chose ..

- C'est un peu comme une simple accolade, renchérit Sung Min qui est à la limite de faire des bons sur son siège.

- Désolé si ça a pu vous choquer. »

En disant cela, je vois mon petit ami s'incliner face au public. Sans réfléchir, je me lève à mon tour, suivi par tous les membres du groupe, et nous finissons tous penchés en avant, la tête basse. Une seconde, deux secondes .. Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'ils puissent gober une connerie pareille. Si un jeu aussi stupide que ça avait eut lieu chez les Super Junior, Lee Soo Man nous aurait déjà tous envoyés en asile psychiatrique !

L'émission se termine sur un énorme débat à propos de ce qui venait de se passer, où les bobards s'enchaînent au fur et à mesure que des questions nous sont posées. Les autres invités passent complètement à la trappe, mais visiblement ça les amuse plus qu'autre chose.

Une fois de retour en coulisses, nous nous installons tous dans notre loge dans le plus grand silence. Je m'approche timidement de Jung Su qui m'ouvre grand ses bras, dans lesquels je me jète. D'un seul coup, alors que je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi, tout le stress qu'a provoqué la subite apparition de cette photo volée et cette espèce .. d'orgie en direct me tombe dessus, et je commence doucement à sangloter. Je suis pitoyable. Les autres me disent tout le temps que je suis « mignon » mais quand même. Alors que je continue de pleurer contre l'épaule de Jung Su, celui-ci prend la parole face au reste du groupe.

« Bon, on a réussit à se tirer d'un mauvais pas .. Merci pour votre réaction les gars.

- Mais de rien voyons. C'était plutôt marrant, répond Sung Min après avoir pouffé discrètement.

- On va se faire engueuler par Soo Man mais bon .. ça nous fera un gros coup de pub ! Je suis certain que demain on va faire la couverture des journaux et que le nombre de fanfics sur nous va encore exploser », renchérit Hee Chul, visiblement fier de lui.

M'étant un peu calmé, je finis par me détacher de Jung Su. Celui-ci me scrute un instant en souriant doucement avant de m'embrasser tout aussi délicatement. Après tous ceux qui m'ont embrassé, ça n'a même pas l'air de le déranger .. mais moi j'ai besoin de récupérer de tout ça. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou tandis que ses mains se glissent dans mon dos, l'une d'entre elle passant sous le tissu de ma chemise. Durant quelques secondes nous restons ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement tout sauf naturel ne vienne m'arracher à mon petit paradis. Je pose mon front contre l'épaule de mon amant avant de me retourner, les joues légèrement rougies. Même s'ils sont tous au courant de notre relation, ça me fait toujours bizarre d'agir de cette manière devant eux. Hyuk Jae m'adresse un regard ironique en voyant ma gêne, auquel je ne peux que répondre en lui tirant la langue, comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Nous finissons par tous enlever la tonne de fond de teint que l'équipe de maquillage nous a collée sur le visage en plaisantant tout du long sur cet étrange épisode. Je mettrais ma main à couper que lorsqu'il sera diffusé, cet épisode du Star King va battre les records d'audience .. Une fois que nous avons tout finit, nous remballons nos affaires et nous dirigeons vers le parking. Tandis que j'écoute sans grande attention une discussion enflammée entre Kyu Hyun et Shin Dong sur la partie de StarCraft qu'ils ont abandonnée avant que l'on se dirige vers les studios de la SBS, j'entends derrière moi un échange beaucoup plus bas entre les deux aînés du groupe. Je continue de marcher entre mes deux amis en feignant de les écouter, mais concentrant mon attention sur les paroles de notre Cendrillon nationale.

« .. groupie qui s'est introduite dans les locaux. La prochaine fois, pensez à fermer la porte !

- Ton réseau d'information m'étonnera toujours autant, Hee Chul ..

- Mais de rien, mon cher ! Toujours à ton service, hyung !

- Mis à part ça ..

- Oui ?

- La prochaine fois que tu décides d'embrasser Dong Hae, même si c'est pour nous sortir d'une situation délicate, je te fous la tête dans la gazinière. »

Mon attention se décroche alors de leur conversation, alors que je rentre dans le van qui va nous conduire bien tranquillement vers la maison. Finalement, cette soirée, aussi bizarre soit-elle, m'aura au moins permit de voir mon petit ami exprimer une jalousie que je n'aurais même pas soupçonnée ..


End file.
